Talk:Jinbe
Strength? Is Arlong power equal to Jimbai ? cuz in Some of one piece Games They Say That Arlong Is As Strong As Jimbai And In The Manga Too :It is confirmed they are equals... However, equals politically, power or status wise are three different things and different translators pull up one of those three. I get the idea its "Status". One-Winged Hawk 01:02, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :Yosaku said they were once equal, meaning Jinbei may have an increase in power, similar to Kaidou and Gecko Moria were once equals, but Kaidou suddenly defeated Moria and his entire crew, which also suggested an increase. Yatanogarasu 22:46, 15 January 2009 (UTC) There's something about Jinbei that I don't get: "He is one of the few people to be able to take a "baptizing" in boiling water in Impel Down without flinching, which is considered an impressive feat." Where was that mentioned in the manga? Rainbowman 21 January 2009 (UTC) :Here as stated by Domino.Mugiwara Franky 04:16, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Gender Is there a confirmation in original japanese of Jinbei gender? Ilovefoxes 08:38, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :None yet exactly but based on implications he maybe male. For the moment, going by proper english norms, Jinbei will be referred to as a "he" until further notice.Mugiwara Franky 12:09, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Jinbei or Jimbei? The name goes back and forth on the page, which is it? We need to pick one name and stick to it. 01:55, 2 September 2008 (UTC) In the most recent chapter, Ace says Jimbei. So it's officially Jimbei now. :::::Daniel :That's from a scan where a translator translated the original Japanese text into English. The original scene has no "Jimbei" written in English by Oda anywhere.Mugiwara Franky 05:07, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Sunny Pirates Captain Is Jinbei the current captain of the Sunny Pirates, or did he abandon his crew? It's confusing due to Yosaku's explanation. Yatanogarasu 00:20, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :He was the captain after Fisher Tiger died. When he joined the Shichibukai, he disbanded the Sunny Pirates. Because of this, the Sunny Pirates no longer exist in the current storyline. Only the Fishmen who chose to be still Pirates remain but they're not united.08:32, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :Where does it say he disbanded the crew? I know Arlong left with his own faction, but I don't recall the rest of the crew breaking up. What if Jinbei is still the captain of the crew, with just less members? Yatanogarasu 04:30, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ::Here with Yosaku explaining to Luffy, and here with Nyon likewise. The Sunny Pirates are no more, only the broken pieces remain.Mugiwara Franky 14:38, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Rough Sketch? So, he drew a sketch, right then and there? Did anyone take a picture of it or something? - BattleFranky202 02:45, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, Greg was the one who reported it. He did a rough sketch of Oda's rough sketch, so safe to say we'll have to wait till his final reveal for the true results: http://www.thegrandline.com/images/jinbei.jpg Buuhan1 23:12, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :LOL, it barely looks like the actual Jinbei, so it's safe to assume he wanted us to be surprised when we finally did see him. - BattleFranky202 05:23, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Epithet What does Jinbei's nickname "Kaikyou" translate to exactly? Because we should write it in English rather than Japanese in his infobox (such as "Knight of the Sea" instead of "Kaikyou"). After all, the nicknames of other people are all written in English (I mean, Hancock's nickname was written as "Pirate Empress" instead of "Kaizoku Jotei"). - Yatanogarasu 18:41, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :The tittle has no true literal English translation. It's a Japanese pun whose meaning gets lost in translation.Mugiwara Franky 11:44, 22 January 2009 (UTC)